


Leap Year Eve

by happyisahabit



Series: Starlight Collection [17]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, New Year's Kiss, Sleepy Cuddles, mentioned paralysis and wheelchair use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: Maka and BlackStar have a low-key NYE, waiting to share those first moments of the new year.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Black Star
Series: Starlight Collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/674591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Leap Year Eve

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something soft and saccharine because these two didn't kiss or really even get together in my resbang and ness is an enabler

It’s been a long year, with overtime due to an outbreak of corrupted souls. Enough had cropped up that even semi-retired technicians like Maka and BlackStar had been pressed into field work again. The pair of them are bundled up on the couch now that BlackStar is finally back from his latest mission.

Tsubaki had been unavailable due to her and Liz’s honeymoon, so he had taken out his target with Soul Force alone. Given that he also uses his soul to walk ever since he was paralyzed by Asura and Varja, using it for offense as well exhausts him. The mission should have been only a week abroad, but had lasted almost a month as he chased the corruption all over creation. Sheer determination had brought it to a grisly end for the despicable soul and brought him home on New Years Eve.

So after a dinner of leftovers that Maka had in the fridge, BlackStar had wheeled himself over to the couch and used just enough of his soul’s power to maneuver into the corner of it and curl up. Maka followed him with a heavy blanket and there they sat, quietly watching the Death City concert broadcast as it ticked down to the new year.

Not an hour later, Maka hears a soft snore to her side. BlackStar is asleep, head tilted back with the blanket slipped off. Despite being almost 30, his face is still a tad boyish under the stubble and Maka counts a few faint freckles as she leans closer to tuck the blanket back up around his shoulder. He twitches in his sleep a little and mumbles incoherently. 

Smiling, she settles back into his side and savors how his arm, even in sleep, tucks around her. There’s still plenty of time before the Skull Drop broadcast from DWMA. 

Maka wakes at 11:48, unsure of when she dozed off. The television plays on, some local music group crooning on about love and new beginnings. It’s warm and cozy under the blanket with her boyfriend. She waits until it’s closer to midnight, twisting in his arms. Freeing her hands from the blanket, she rakes her fingers through his messy blue hair lightly, pushing his bangs out of the way.

“Star… it’s almost midnight,” she whispers. He murmurs nonsense, leaning into her palm. “Star, wake up.”

He whines a little and she snorts at his childlike behavior. 

“C’mon, sleepy head,” she coaxes. “Don’t you want to kiss me at midnight?”

BlackStar moves again, yawning and stretching a little. He pulls her closer once he’s done, eyes opening just enough to look at her through his lashes. “Wuzzat, hmm? Kiss?”

“Mmhmm, New Years kiss,” she smiles as he blinks the sleep from his eyes. “Then you can go back to sleep.”

The countdown starts, but it’s little more than background noise.

“Sleep? When I could kiss you into the new year?” he says, voice laced with sleep and affection. “No dreaming is worth missing your first kiss next year-”

“This year,” Maka corrects, grinning before she leans in. The clock changes from 11:59 to 12:00 as they kiss.

It’s soft and gentle. He squeezes her and she grips his hair, pulling just a little so he sighs. When he eventually pulls back, grinning widely, BlackStar watches her face until she blushes and smiles.

“First blush, first smile, and first kiss. Can’t get much better than this,” he says. “How could I sleep now?”

“Hush, you.” Maka swats half-heartedly at him, laughing. “Or you’ll get it.”

“My second kiss?” he teases. She opens her mouth to respond and he swoops in, far less tired than before. Maka melts into him and he savors it, savors how she fits against him. He grabs the remote blindly and flips the television off, still focused on her.

They part slowly and Maka snuggles into his chest, letting BlackStar pull the blanket around them tighter. They’re going to have sore necks in the morning from sleeping on the couch, but BlackStar can’t bring himself to care much. The couch is too comfortable and already warm.

“Happy New Year, Mak.”

“Happy New Year, Star.”

They fall asleep that way soon after, the first sleep of the new year. With arms full of Maka and a heart full of love, BlackStar’s first wish of the year is to fill the next 366 nights with more of the same. It is a leap year, after all.


End file.
